Thor: Mortal At War
by Child Of Old
Summary: *Jane has left Thor for a mortal* There is a prophecy. The Woman on fire. Thor's soulmate, and the woman who will overcome great battles and wars.If only she wasn't so mortal...And Thor didn't desire her so much... Add that to the fact Katie doesn't WANT to go to war and you've got a very unhappy couple.But a couple who are insanely attracted to each other. Whats a mortal to do?
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapping Of Sorts

_Chapter One: Very Real_

He's standing there— this big man, with the shaggy blonde hair. He's staring at me, like he does every night.

_Kathleen_. He whispers, but his mouth doesn't move. But I know its him. I always know its him. He reaches forward a hand for me, and I instantly want to take it, to let him tug me to him. I don't know why. I don't know him, yet I've seen him every night for days, weeks, months maybe. All the time. He stands there, it's raining, and he's waiting for me.

_Kathleen, come to me_. He tells me again. I take a step, but stop. Something inside me resists the pull he radiates. Resists him. I stumbled back, but something stops me then too. Its like I'm caged in, staring at him, not able to go to him but not able to move away.

He steps towards me, and the fluttering in my stomach intensifies. I know what he'll say next, what he always says. He always gets so close, so deliciously close, then stops. He always looks so sadly at me, just a few paces away, and shakes his head, his hand dropped. '_You're not ready yet_'. He always says.

I wait for that. I wait for him to say those words, break my heart but release me at the same time, as he does every night.

But, he does something strange. He gets closer to me. Closer, closer. There's barely any room between us any more. He bends his light head towards me, over me at his great height. My breath catches as he reaches for my face tenderly with his chunky fingers. He breathes— I can feel it on my face. Sweet smelling breath. He gently strokes my thick dark hair, curls it around his fingers, and tucks it away behind my ear. I don't know what to do. This is like the first night of this dream all over again. I don't know what he'll do next— the thought both excites me and frightens me.

His head leans even closer.

"My darling," He murmurs, breath fanning my lips. His lips move now, something they've never done before. "You're ready. I'm coming for you."

He jerks suddenly, a sudden movement, then rough lips are pressed urgently against my own and his large hands have circled my head and he's holding onto me like he'll never let me go, never ever.

_Kathleen, Kathleen, Kathle, Kathle, Kath, Kath, Kat, Kat, Kate, Kate, Katie..._

-0-

"KATIE!"

"What, whoa!" I suddenly jerk awake, almost head butting my room-mate and best friend as I did so. Sophie stood back, crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at me. I glared back at her and scrambled to sit up in bed, wrapping my covers around my body to keep the heat in. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sophie glared even more intensly, but something flickered behind her eyes that made me stop from going off on one. Was that _worry_?

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sophie rolled her eyes as she bit out her words sarcastically. "Did I _disturb _you? Well, you know what? You disturbed me! You were screaming, and crying and thrashing _again_!"

I scraped a clawed hand over my face exhaustedly, not having the energy to argue with her. What time was it anyway?

"I'm sorry." I mumbled through my hand, my head hanging as I tried to force all weird, creepy dreams out of my head.

Sophie's face softened (_not _an easy thing to do, let me assure you, because my best friend was a hard as nails soon-to-be lawyer). She sat down on the edge of my bed and reached to take my hand.

"Oh, baby." She murmured sympathetically. "Was it that weird-as dream again?"

"Yeah." I looked up at her, looked her straight in her caramel flecked eyes, and sighed helplessly. "I dunno whats wrong with me, Sophie. What does this dream mean?"

Sophie shrugged.

"Probably nothing. And if it does mean anything, it means you need a guy."

Instantly, my whole body rejected that idea. Having brought up in a household that was wholly feminist (my dad sometimes more so then my mum), the idea that I would need a _guy _to make me happy did not sit well with me. I was twenty, for gods sake! Why would I need a guy? I had my whole life ahead of me for that kind of crap.

"No, I don't." I pushed my covers away and shivered as the cold Scottish air hit me. "Did you leave the window open over night again?"

Sophie, my mildly Scottish best friend, and I both went to Edinburgh university, me to study English Literature and Sophie to study law. Sophie was a year older than me and we'd been best friends since we were kids despite the fact that she lived on the little Scottish Orkney Islands and I lived in Manchester, Britain. We'd kept in contact via the wonderful world of modern technology and now couldn't be happier as we lived together in our tiny, _totally _over priced little Edinburgh flat.

She gave me a look.

"Yes, and don't change the subject. C'mon, Katie, you haven't had a boyfriend in forever. Literally."

She followed me as I went into our tiny kitchenette to turn on the kettle.

"One, I'm offended that before you woke me up you didn't think to make me coffee, and, two, I'm too fat for a boyfriend."

"For fucks sake!" Sophie went to grab some bread and stick it in the toaster, rolling her eyes as she did so. "I'm sorry I didn't make you a coffee, and you're not freaking fat! You're curvy."

I glared at her.

"Fat."

"Curvy."

"Fat."

"Curvy."

I lifted the butter knife at her threateningly as I passed her the butter to prepare for when the toast was ready.

"We're not having this argument again."

The kettle was starting to whistle.

"If you'd just admit you weren't fat we wouldn't have too." Sophie sang under her breath.

I chose, politely I thought, to ignore her and carry on with preparations for breakfast. The goosebumps on my skin pricked and I chaffed at my arms to get warm.

"You really need to start buying a dressing gown and some slippers." Said the already dressed and ready for work so therefore warm Sophie.

"I don't have time to do that." The kettle clicked, signalling it was coffee time. I picked up our chipped mugs and spooned coffee granules into the bottom of them before adding the hot water. I looked up at Sophie. "Is it a court day today?"

Sophie nodded the affirmative. Whenever she had practised days at court she always had black coffee— whenever she didn't she always had her coffee with milk.

I passed her her coffee before adding milk to mine and sipping at it.

"You do so have time to go buy stuff." Sophie turned back to our conversation. "For instance, you don't have work or uni today. So go buy yourself some warm stuff."

I eyeballed her.

"I have no money."

"You _just _got paid and my parents sent some money over to us at the weekend. You know that money is for shares-ys, so yes, you do have money. Unless you're planning on picking up something else to keep you warm." She added slyly as the toast popped up.

I squealed at her.

"Shut up! Not this again. _I do not need a guy_."

"Neither do I, certainly not to keep me or anything. However, a guy is always good when you're trying to keep warm. Or have sex."

She giggled and I lent over to flick her shoulder.

"I do not have sex. Don't you remember— grand 20 year old virgin here?" I demanded as if I was proud of that fact. I wasn't. "I don't need a guy so thats final."

"I'd argue," Sophie passed me a piece of thickly buttered toast. "But if I do I'm going to be late. So we'll continue this when I get home. And then we're going out for drinks. Plural." She kissed me fleetingly on the cheek, tottering in her legal heels towards the door with toast shoved into her mouth. She scooped up her brief case from the sofa and waved over her shoulder at me. "Don't forget to pick up a dressing gown and slippers! Oh, and we need some more toilet roll and food! Love you!"

As the door slammed shut behind her, the silence in the flat echoed around me. I was left to my own thoughts as I chomped on my toast and sipped on my coffee. The man from my dreams once again appeared in my thoughts. His broad, thickly muscled body. His intense eyes. His long hair, long enough to twine my fingers in it...

_Stop_.

I took a deep breath and brought myself back down to earth. _Stop_. That was stupid. Fantasying about a dream guy! Maybe Sophie was right— maybe I did need to finally get laid. Adam from university had (according to Sophie) been panting after me for a while. Maybe he was into fat chicks. And I certainly needed to get out of my slump.

Quickly, as I went to get dressed, I texted Adam: _Feel like going 4 lunch 2day?_

Almost instantly, as I pulled on my underwear, Adams response came: _Sure! When + where?_

Oops. I panicked for a moment. Did I really want to do this? I took another deep breath as I pulled on my jeans. Yes, yes I did. After all, it was only lunch! I wouldn't have to sleep with the guy if I didn't want to, right?

_½ an hour, Princes Street? The pub near Primark?_

Adam: _I'll be there_.

Thrilled with my own initiative, I pulled on what I deemed to be an appropriately sexy, yet warm top which still concealed most of my unattractive lumps and bumps (no item of clothing in the _world _could conceal them all) and a jumper over the top. I packed my keys and my phone, drained my coffee, brushed my teeth and closed the door with a deliberate slam. I was pleased with myself, and slightly excited. Finally I was taking charge _and going on a fucking date!_

I ran down the steps and opened the door, stepping out into the fresh, crisp, cool air and breathing in deeply.

"Kathleen." A deep voice boomed.

I spun around. And faced the man of my dreams.

-0-

"Kathleen, you must stop running from me!" The deep booming voice kept following me, even though I was very quickly darting in between the crowd, desperately trying to loose him.

"Kathleen, I know you can hear me!" He declared again. Dear god, was he getting closer?! Should I yell for help? Did I _need _help? Call the police? And what would I tell them?

_The man from my dreams has suddenly come to life! Arrest him, officer!_

Oh, yeah, because that would go down _sooo well._ All the same, what the fuck was I going to do? I glanced over my shoulder and eeped. He _was _getting closer, him and his ridiculously out of place clothes.

"Kathleen!" He boomed again. "Stop!"

"Go away!" I called over my shoulder, not daring to look at him again. "I don't know you, fuck off!" 

"Do not speak to me this way!" He boomed. "And do not lie. You do know me!"

Why was nobody paying attention to us? Everybody seemed contented to continue about with their day as if they couldn't see or hear us. Oh, but wait, some people were giving us annoyed looks. Oh, well I'm _sorry _if I'm ruining your near midday stroll along Princes street. Don't mind me, I'm just being _stalked by my own fucking dream_.

Okay, even my thoughts were starting to sound a bit hysterical. Quickly, Katie, calm. Think. You have to loose him. This has got to be a joke or something. Sophie told somebody about your dream and they're playing a joke on you. Thats got to be it.

"Kathleen!" He boomed again and I almost shit myself.

_If this is a joke how did they manage to get him to sound the exact same as in my dream? And look the same?_

Shut up logic! Whose side are you on, anyway?

Suddenly, I spotted a side ally. I didn't dare look behind me, just darted down it and hoped he hadn't spotted me. These side allies existed all over the city— how in the hell had I picked the one that had a dead end?

"Kathleen!"

He stood, like an avenging god, at the top of the ally, whilst I had myself pressed against the wall at the very end. This was _not fun_. Not fun at all.

He strode down towards me, his footsteps heavy and thumping.

"Kathleen," His voice had softened now he was close to me again. "Dearest Kathleen."

Now, we just stared at each other, like we did in my dream. Then, like the last one, he reached forward to stroke my hair and tug it back behind my ear. I froze. What was the correct protocol for things like this? Had this ever happened to anybody before.

"Just as soft as I remember." He murmured. "Darling Kathleen— you do know me. Why do you run from me?"

I was _not _going to whimper. I was a big girl, for crying out loud! (in more ways then one). I was _not _going to whimper in front of him.

"Most people would run if their dreams suddenly came to life." I whispered, looking him straight in the eye. "Especially if their dreams were you."

He frowned, like he didn't understand. Then, his face cleared.

"I understand your dilemma." He stated.

"Do you? Great." What the fuck was I saying?! "Always good when a dream from your own mind understands what your dilemma is."

He chuckled, a rumbling chuckle, and shook his head.

"No, darling. I am not a dream. I have _entered _your dreams, every time you sleep for a while now, but I am not a dream. I am very real."

Well, I could see that. The muscles, the eyes and the hair...Jesus. Sophie would know what to do, because I certainly didn't. I was a bit spell bound by him, if I was honest. He was winding a spell around me, a spell I didn't want to get out of despite what my brain was telling me.

_Jesus, its going to turn out that he is a vampire and this is going to be fucking twilight all over again_.

"You're not a vampire, are you?" I blurted out, suddenly, then clapped my hand to my mouth.

He didn't chuckle this time. He laughed, a great big, booming laugh.

"No, Kathleen. I am not a vampire. I am Thor, a type of God. Lord Of Asguard."

"Well," I murmured faintly. "Lucky for you."

"I have been to your world many times. I once saved it in New York. I was with one of your Scientists for a while, though she had to leave...we didn't exactly work out well." He now frowned down at me. He was crowding my space, leaving me almost no room to breathe, and I pressed back against the wall. "Are you telling me you've never heard of me?"

I remembered Sophie saying something about Gods and weird American technological advancements that had wrecked New York once, but it was all a bit hazy and vague.

"I don't really watch the news." I confessed. "Sorry. I'm more into books." 

_Why was I telling him this?!_

He chuckled and stepped even closer, if that was possible.

"My darling, I know. I know most things about you. Apart from..." He frowned again. "Why you came out today. You were not intending on before, when I visited you in your dream. Why are you out?"

"Um.." Why was this so bizarre, yet so normal for me? "I came out to meet somebody. For lunch."

"Who?" His eyes sharpened. "Sophie?"

"How the hell do you know Sophie?" I demanded. I wasn't sure I liked him knowing everything about me, when I hardly knew anything about him.

"I have been in your mind, dearest one. Though, since it makes you so very angry, if you come with me now I won't ever have to go into your mind again unless you wish it or it is very urgent for me to do so." He placed two meaty hands on the brick wall either side of my head, effectively closing me in. Then he smirked wickedly. "Now, who were you going to lunch with?"

Okay, now I couldn't think. Stupid, stupid God. Stupid Thor. Stupid perfection.

STUPID!

"Um, Adam." I replied dazedly. "I was going to lunch with Adam."

His playful expression faded instantly, replaced with one of a deep, dark, instant rage.

"Adam?" His voice was deceptively quiet. "Adam, who has been asking to court you for many months now?"

I blinked at the sudden change of pace. I was so confused and my head was starting to hurt.

"Well, I wouldn't say court..."

"YOU MUST NOT GO TO LUNCH WITH HIM, KATHLEEN!" Thor suddenly bellowed.

I winced and jerked back. He softened his tone once more.

"No, you must not." He tone was still very firm. "I will not allow it." 

Uh oh, here came feminist Katie. Mentally, I ducked and covered.

"Who are you to allow me or not allow me to go to lunch with somebody?" I demanded. "Its nothing to do with you, I don't even _know _you for Pete's sake and yes, you may be all that is hot and sexy in this world but that _does not give you the right _to order me around, you got that?!"

He blinked, as if he hadn't expected that of me. Frankly, if he hadn't, he clearly hadn't been paying very close attention to my character.

"You do not know me yet." He started slowly. "But you will. We are meant to be together, Kathleen."

"My name." I ground out, ignoring his words which sent a tiny flutter through my stomach. "Is Katie. I hate the name Kathleen. And we do not belong together because A) I am clearly not your type and B) I don't even know you."

He opened his mouth— probably to proceed with another jackass overly possessive comment— when over head thunder clouds suddenly formed. His face set grimly and he looked down on me once more.

"We will address your issues when we get to Asguard." He finally told me, clearly making an effort to be calm.

"Hold up, what? I'm not going to Asguard, wherever that may be! I have a life here! Friends! Family! Sophie, my parents...I can't just up and leave because you tell me too!"

He suddenly reached down and yanked me into his arms bridal style, which couldn't have been easy considering how completely unskinny and unlight I was.

"I'm afraid you're going to have too." He told me grimly. "Do not worry, though. Sophie will soon join you, and you will be happy in Asguard."

His arms tightened around me. I felt a sudden wind, then I felt like I was flying, and I was scared so I squeezed my eyes shut. I clutched his shoulders. Buried my head in his neck. And held on for dear life.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

"Woah, okay, easy now." It felt like we'd hit a wall very hard, but then the brick wall softened and was replaced by a gorgeous room that _was not _an ally in Edinburgh. As soon as Thor placed me on my feet I stumbled a bit, a tiny bit light headed. When he would have grasped me up in his arms again, I fended him off. "Oi, its okay, I'm okay, don't need you keeping me up right thank you _very _much."

He looked at me, smirked at bit then shook his head.

I ignored him, instead looking up, and being faced with a man in a golden helmet (like a rams head) standing before me.

"Hello. Who are you?" I stepped closer to him. Maybe not the best question I should be asking. '_How did I get here?'_ would be a better one. Or '_where are we?_' would be another. Or even, perhaps, '_fucking hell take me home right now!_'. But no. I went with, who are you? Brilliant, Katie. Just genius.

"No closer." Thor growled, and I rolled my head, taking another step towards golden helmet guy.

"Ignore him. I think travelling makes him cranky."

The golden helmet guy chuckled, then tried to smoother it as Thor cut him a look.

"Welcome to Asgard, my lady." He told me instead.

"Oh, no, I'm no a 'my lady'. I'm just Katie. Katie Preston." I presented my hand to shake. The guy reached forward to take it.

"Touch her and you die." Thor growled. Instantly, helmet guy dropped his hand like a hot potato.

I looked over my shoulder to glare at Thor.

"Are you going to be like that with everybody? Because I gotta tell you, thats going to get real old, real fast. Now, I'm trying not to freak out because you just transported me to god knows where using only your I don't even know what but it certainly didn't come from earth, so the least you can do is let me shake hands with somebody."

The man with the helmet coughed delicately when Thor would have responded, probably to tell me off.

"My lady, your presence has been requested in the throne room the moment you arrive." He told me, almost clicking his heels together.

"I've told you, I'm not a lady. And who and what wants me in the where?" I was so confused. This was a lot to have happened in under 15 minutes.

Now helmet guy looked confused.

"Are you not The Woman of Fire? The woman from the prophecy?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"Sorry, I think you've got the wrong—" I caught Thor nodding his head and frowned at him. I stabbed a finger towards him. "Hey, what haven't you told me despite, y'know, everything? Trust me, I'm not somebody from a prophecy." I rushed to reassure the helmet guy. I looked back at Thor. "I'm not!"

Now the helmet guy looked even more like he was going to laugh.

"Are you not Lord Thor's soul-mate?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes, she is!" Thor boomed at the same time as I went, "No, I'm really not!"

I looked over at Thor. We had a staring competition for a few moments before I glared at him even more fiercely.

"You, shut up. You've done enough for today. You can explain what you're going on about later, thats if somebody hasn't already told me what a liar you are (which I already know) because I am _nobody's soul mate._ At least, nobody's here. Wherever here is." I twirled around on my heels, amazed at the gorgeousness of this place. "But it sure is pretty. God, this place is amazing."

The man in the helmet coughed delicately.

"Um, my lady? Your presence in the throne room?"

"She will not go there directly." Thor boomed, then I was being swept into his arms again, bridal style once more, and there was no chance of me being let down he was holding me that tightly. "She needs rest. I will take her to my bedchamber."

I kicked again but he held me immobile, striding away from the helmeted man.

"I don't even get my own bedchamber? Thor, I am not staying here anyway, so it doesn't matter, but still!" I wasn't even sure what I was complaining about now, all of my complaints spilling out at once. "D'ya hear me Thor? I'm not staying, especially in your bedchamber! I don't even know you! Thor? Thor!" He wasn't listening, taking me up some golden gilded stairs. I sighed in defeat, too tired, and rested my head on his shoulder. He seemed to relax when I did that. "There better be heating in your bedchamber, because my toes are freezing."

As soon as we got to a room, he dropped me on the especially comfy, fluffy bed and dropped to his knees before me. I gave him a suspicious look, curling my legs up underneath me. I was slightly scared, and felt like a panic attack was coming on. Or maybe that was just hysteria.

"Um...watcha doing?" I asked in an unnaturally high pitched voice.

He smiled up at me, clearly trying to reassure me, as he reached for me. He suddenly pulled one of my legs down to face him. I squeaked, but he took no notice.

"I am warming your toes." He informed me before cupping them in his very warm hands.

Instantly, warmth spread through my feet. I moaned in bliss, unable to stop myself.

"Oh my god." I moaned. "That feels good."

He now smirked at me, a very rakish smirk.

"I have made women make sounds like that, and say things such as that, for a long time now. However, I have never made them do these things without performing sexual acts on them."

I growled at him.

"Shurrup. You'll be performing no sexual acts on me, buddy boy." Then, I forced myself to smile sweetly and place my other foot in front of his body. "Could you warm these too, please?"

He chuckled and did the same to the other bed before reaching over and practically swaddling me in the duvet covers on his bed. I protested, feeling slightly smothered, before squawking even more as he slid into the bed beside me.

"What are you doing?" I barked in a high pitched voice. "_Get. Out!_"

Oh great. Now I felt bad about trying to kick him out of his own bed. I should be the one to leave. Then again, where would I go? I didn't leave here. Hell, I didn't know where _here _was.

"C'mon." Thor coaxed, easing closer to me with his arm outstretched towards what I was now calling 'my' side of the bed. "You want a hot body, I'm willing to provide."

I gasped, struggling away from him. He managed to yank me back from the edge (quite literally, I was about to fall off the edge of the bed) and then I found myself in his strong, ever so comforting embrace.

"I never said I wanted a hot body!" I squeaked indignantly, thinking '_I so want your hot body_.' Jesus. I so needed to get laid.

"You were cold. I cannot allow my woman to be cold. Hence, I bring you closer to me." Thor told me in his rumbling, ever so reasonable voice.

"Oh, I can't talk to you when you're in this reasonable mood." I grouched, starting to snuggle closer into his arms when something he had said caught my attention. I surged upright again, still wrapped up in the duvet. "Hang on! Did you say '_my _woman'? As in, I'm yours? Listen, buddy, I'm not a possession to be had you know! I am my own person and for fucks sake, I don't even know you! I've just been seeing you in my dreams for a few months now and, let me tell you, it is _not _normal to be having a rant about modern women to somebody _who should have stayed in my dreams_."

Oh, yeah, everything was coming back to me now. Everything. And as it did so, my hysteria and panic started to seep into me. What about Sophie? I was meant to be bringing dinner home, and toilet roll. What would she do if she came home and found me not there? For fucks sake, what happens if she came home and there was no food _or _toilet roll?!

"Darling, settle yourself." Thor wrapped his arm tightly around my heavily padded body (the duvet and my own charming fat) and drew me deliberately towards him and onto his lap. "We've been over this. I am not your own dream or a fantasy. I am Lord Thor of Asgard. Your friend, Sophie, is being picked up by one of my fathers men some time soon. You will see her tonight, after you have prepared for the ball."

"Ball?" I interrupted, thrashing furiously. "What ball?"

He didn't answer immediately, instead groaning like he was intense agony and stilling my movements. I frowned at him. What the heck was the matter? Oh, wait...I was too heavy for him. I was hurting his legs. Instantly, I tried to manoeuvre myself off his legs but he once again stilled me.

"Do not move, Kathleen." He murmured, his head thrown back. "If you move I may perish from the delicious pain you put me through, and if you leave my lap now I may die from the loss of that pain."

"Pain?" I frowned. "What pain?"

Seemingly reluctantly, his hips jerked upwards. I squealed again. Even through the padding of the duvet I could feel something surge up towards me.

"Oh." I stopped moving, still able to feel it against the bottom of me. "_That _pain. Sorry, I'll stop now. You were saying about a ball?"

I so desperately wanted to move on, yet at the same time I was thrilled. As a virgin who'd always believed herself ugly, it was always nice to know I wasn't as ugly as I had feared.

"The ball in which you will be presented to my people and the court."

"Presented?" I frowned. "I don't want to be presented! Why would I be presented? What would I be presented as?"

He shifted beneath me, groaning again but clearly striving for a normal tone. It flattered me that it was that hard for him.

"You have to be presented. You will be presented as the woman from the prophecy, the Woman On Fire. And as my soulmate."

I blinked at him. Where did I start with _that _one?!

"Okay, right then." I tried to breath deeply, naturally. "You think I'm your soulmate. Lets tackle that misconception first, shall we?"

Now it was his turn to frown at me. Outside, I heard the sounds of clattering of armour and some sort of...was that _moaning_? Jesus Christ. I felt like I'd been dropped into the middle of a Game Of Thrones episode.

"It is no misconception, my love. You are my soulmate. I am able to connect with you and nobody else can. Many prophecy tellers have foretold it, and we have spent years trying to track you down. The prophecy tellers also said that my soulmate— you— will be the Woman On Fire. The mortal at war. She who is a king maker and king slayer. You are destined to build empires, and destroy them, with one sweep of your hand. You are destined to vanquish enemy's most have been able to defeat, and make alliances of the strongest nature. The Mother of Empires, the Mother of worlds, the mother," He stopped for a moment, and the look he gave me was infinitely tender. "The mother of my children. You are destined to set the world ablaze in glory, and power, and peace. You are to set Asgard on fire."

In. And out. In. And out. That was the way breathing went, right? Because I was starting to forget in the middle of all the information he was giving me. This Woman On Fire person sounded awesome and right now, despite all the confusion, I would love nothing better then to be Thor's soulmate, but I was not the person they thought I was. I would not be able to do what this Woman On Fire person could do.

"Thor," I started softly. "I am not that person. She sounds awesome, just the right girl for you. But, unfortunately, as much as I think I'd like it to be, that woman is not me. Sorry, your fortune tellers and soothsayers got it wrong. I'm so sorry."

Great, now I was going to cry. Was I any more wimpy and girlie? I was becoming Bella from Twilight. I barely knew the guy, for crying out loud! Man up! Or, woman up, as the case was.

"Do not be upset, dearest Kathleen." He pushed the hair back from my face.

"I hate being called that." I sniffed, though it didn't matter so much anymore because I clearly wouldn't be staying here anymore.

"Very well. I shall call you Kat."

"People usually just call me Katie." I told him weakly. Why were we having this discussion.

"But I am not just people." He stared right into my eyes. "I am Thor, Lord of Asgard, and your soulmate."

And now we were back to this again.

"Did you not just hear me?" I demanded brokenly. "I am not your soulmate, and I'm not this Woman on Fire person! I'm sorry, I'm just not! I'd like to be, sure I would, only I hate the thought of killing any person and usually I break under pressure, so maybe I wouldn't want to be, but for gods sake, I'm still in university, I'm not ready for this, I haven't even had a boyfriend yet too which just makes me _so _not right for the soulmate thing, I mean, why would you want a twenty year old virgin—" I cut myself off, clapping a hand to my mouth. I'd just told him I was a virgin! I'd just informed a guy I didn't know that I was a virgin.

Great going there, Katie.

"Of course you are still a virgin." Thor laughed, surprising me.

"What do you mean, of course?" I demanded.

"Kat, darling, the gods created you for me. They would not let you waste yourself on other men. You probably give off a vibe to all mortal men to stay away until I found you. Clearly, though, this Adam person is resistant to this vibe." He glowered briefly.

"Adam!" I cried. "Oh god, he's probably waiting for me!"

"No, he will not be. The same guard who was sent to collect your friend Sophie has also been told to inform this 'Adam'," Thor sneered his name. "That he will not be needed anymore."

I gaped at him.

"When did you find time to arrange that?" I now demanded.

He shrugged.

"I have my ways. Now hush, darling, for it has been a long day for you and you must sleep now to be prepared for the night ahead."

Whilst I was protesting, he pushing his hand down on my head and slid down so I was still cradled on his chest.

"Stop, I'm too heavy for you!" I cried whilst he laughed.

"You are not heavy! You are a real woman, with real curves that I intend to cling onto late into the night. You are perfect, and beautiful. Now, sleep." He instructed.

_Damn it all _if I didn't do just that the moment he instructed me too.

Now how had he managed that?


End file.
